Dragon Blade
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Hollows have been killed. But they weren't being killed by Shinigami or Quincy. They have been killed by a group of Dragonians that form the Dragonian Empire. The Soul Society declares war on them. But another threat rises: Raven.
1. The Dragonians

Dragon Blade

Title: Dragon Blade  
Rating: T  
Anime: Bleach  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: Hollows have been killed. But they weren't being killed by Shinigami or Quincy. They have been killed by a group of Dragonians that form the Dragonian Empire. The Soul Society declares war on them.

**Chapter 1: The Dragonians**

Ichigo Kurosaki was lying on his bed. It was a dark cool night. Rukia was sitting in her closet or her 'room'. Though Yuzu and Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's sister and father, had offered her a room, she declined and said she wanted to stay in the closet. It was rather comfortable for her. Ichigo's combat pass rang. "It's a Hollow!"

Ichigo thrust his combat pass to his chest. He went into Shinigami form. Rukia had also gone to Shinigami form, Chappy in her body. Rukia and Ichigo headed in the direction of the Hollow. It was an old abandoned arcade. "Where's the Hollow?" Rukia asks.

Then something landed on the ground. It was the Hollow. It had a muscular humanoid shape. The skin was a dark grassy green. The eyes were hidden behind the mask. The mask was pure white. It was in the shape of a wolf. There were dark blue markings across the mask. The Hollow had a tail of an tyrannosaur. The Hollow roared. "RAAAWR!"

Ichigo and Rukia began to engage in combat with the Hollow. The Hollow fought back. It slashed Rukia with his claws. Rukia was thrown to a nearby tree. Ichigo attempted to slash it from behind while it was focused on Rukia. "Getsuga—"Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence. The tail threw him against a telephone pole.

"Die!" The Hollow roared.

The hollow prepared to strike Ichigo with its claws. But a man stepped in front. He was covered in black armor. He held a sword. He wore a helmet that prevented anyone from seeing his face. The man struck the Hollow. From the single blow, the Hollow was defeated. "Who are you?" Rukia asks as the defeated Hollow disintegrated.

"I am a Dragonian soldier of the Dragonian Empire," The man answers and then leaves.

"We should check in with the Soul Society about this," Ichigo suggested. "He didn't seem like Shinigami."

XXX

"So you are saying that the Hollow was defeated from someone that wasn't a Shinigami?" Captain Commander Genryusai Yamamoto asks.

"That's right," Rukia answers.

"Was it that Quincy friend of yours?" The Captain Commander asks.

"No," Ichigo answers. "It wasn't Uryu. The guy wasn't using a bow and arrow. He was using a sword. But it wasn't a Zanpakuto. He wasn't even cloaked in a Shinigami Shihakusho. He said he was a Dragonian soldier of the Dragonian Empire."

"Dragonian Empire?" The Captain Commander exclaims. "I heard that the king died without a son. The heir must've been chosen. We must call upon them. Both of you come to the meeting tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" They both said and then left.

XXX

The captains' meeting was held. Ichigo and Rukia were there. The gates opened. There stood 3 figures. The one to the left wore a yellow-brown armor. She had a panther helmet. The one to the right was a male that had light blue armor. He had a shark helmet. The middle one was a male too. He had red armor and had a dragon helmet.

"Which of you is the new leader of the Dragonian Empire?" The Captain Commander asks.

The one in dragon armor raised his hand. "I am Dragonix, Prince of Dragonia," He introduces. "These 2 are my close comrades: Sharky and Panthera. We are the leaders of the Dragonian Empire."

"The Dragonian Empire?" Captain Kurotsuchi asks. "What is this place?"

"I will not let you experiment on my friends," Dragonix said sternly. He then added "Captain of Squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"So you know about the Soul Society, Dragonix?" Ichigo asks. "But what I want to know is what exactly are you?"

"We are Dragonians, Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki," Sharky answers. "Though called the Dragonian Empire, only the royal families are dragons."

"We want to request you to stop killing Hollows," Captain Commander Yamamoto requests. "It will disturb the balance between the World of the Living and the Soul Society."

"We will kill Hollows only to protect," Dragonix states.

"Then are you refusing?" The Captain Commander asks. "If so, then you are deemed a threat to the Soul Society. We declare war on the Dragonian Empire."

"Then so be it," Dragonix said.

In less than a blink of an eye, the 3 Dragonians left the Soul Society. Not a trace of spiritual pressure was found. It was as if they were never there.


	2. Preparations

Dragon Blade

Title: Dragon Blade  
Rating: T  
Anime: Bleach  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: Hollows have been killed. But they weren't being killed by Shinigami or Quincy. They have been killed by a group of Dragonians that form the Dragonian Empire. The Soul Society declares war on them.

**Chapter 2: Preparations**

Silence filled the meeting hall. Then Byakuya spoke up, "Shall we prepare for war?"

"Yes," Captain Commander answers. "This captains' meeting is finished."

All the captains left, leaving the Captain Commander, Rukia, and Ichigo in the large hall. Then Rukia asked, "Was it a wise choice to declare war?"

"It was a stupid decision!" Ichigo bursts. "Are you going to kill them off like the Quincies? They are only trying to protect their selves!"

"They are still threatening the balance," The Captain Commander says, unfazed. "Anything that is a threat to the balance is a threat to the Soul Society. Threats must be eliminated."

XXX

"The Soul Society declared war?" Orihime exclaims. "Against who?"

"We are fighting the Dragonian Empire," Ichigo answers.

"But the Dragonians are heroes," Chad said.

"You know about the Dragonians?" Rukia asks.

"They are on the news a lot of times," Uryu says, adjusting the position of his glasses. "They are real heroes."

"Are you guys going to help us out?" Ichigo asks.

"Sorry but we aren't going to fight against the heroes of Karakura," Chad says.

"I can't help you but I can heal wounds," Orihime offers.

"What about you, Uryu?" Rukia asks.

"I have no intention on helping the Shinigami," Uryu answers. "And I agree with Chad. Heroes shouldn't be deemed a threat. It is similar to the Quincies. They were only protecting their selves."

"So I guess none of you are going to help out the Soul Society then," Ichigo sighs.

XXX

"The Soul Society is stupid," Sharky laughs from his seat. "Don't you agree, sis?"

"I wouldn't call them stupid," Panthera answers. "But the decision to declare war wasn't a smart one. What do you think?"

Panthera was motioning to Dragonix. Dragonix took off his helmet. He took a sip of his tea. He wiped his bangs away from his eyes. "I will not let the Soul Society destroy us. I will destroy them if I have to."

XXX

"I don't think you stand a chance," Captain Kyoraku commented on the fight between Kenpachi Zaraki and his subordinates.

"What makes you think that I wouldn't be able to defeat them?" Kenpachi asks.

"Yama-jii declared war on them," Kyoraku answers. "They have to be strong and dangerous if war was declared."

XXX

"We need more med kits!" Isane ordered.

"Yes mam!" The squad members obeyed.

_This is war. _Isane though. _I must take my job seriously. I have to be more serious than before._

XXX

"So what information do we have about the enemy?"" Mayuri asks.

"We only know that the king died some years ago," Nemu informs. "We do not have any other information."

"How are we supposed to fight against enemies that we have no information about?" Mayuri shouts.

XXX

"Aren't you supposed to prepare for war?" Captain Ukitake asks Captain Kyoraku who was lying in the grass. Captain Ukitake then coughed.

"You shouldn't participate in the war in your condition," Captain Kyoraku looked to his friend. "These people are dangerous."

"But as a captain," Captain Ukitake points out. "I must do my part in protecting the Soul Society."

"Suit yourself," Kyoraku shrugs.


	3. Training

Dragon Blade

Title: Dragon Blade  
Rating: T  
Anime: Bleach  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: Hollows have been killed. But they weren't being killed by Shinigami or Quincy. They have been killed by a group of Dragonians that form the Dragonian Empire. The Soul Society declares war on them.

**Chapter 3: Training**

It was a hot, sunny, moist day. But it would be an average day in Kisuke Urahara's training grounds. The group met at Urahara's shop. Ichigo explained the situation. "The Dragonian Empire is a very strong army," Urahara commented.

"So what is the Dragonian Empire?" Ichigo asks.

"The Dragonian Empire was led by Dragoniald the I. But a war broke out between him and his brother, Raveniald I." Urahara explains. "The Ravonians and Dragonians were at war with each other. Soon the kings died and their heirs were their sons, the II. After they died their heirs were the IIs. Then the next set of heirs was the IIs. Then the IVs were next. Raveniald's son was Raveniald V. But the Dragoniald IV didn't bear a child. He died. The Soul Society doesn't know of an heir. They weren't a problem as they didn't kill Hollows."

"Do they have weaknesses?" Rukia asks.

"Dragons dislike water," Urahara informs. "But right now let's train."

The group headed to the underground training area. Ichigo went into bankai state. He summoned his Hollow mask. "Attack me with all you got!"

"Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime recites.

"El Directo!" Chad says.

"Ginrei Kojaku!" Uryu shouts.

Tsubaki, El Directo, and the spirit arrows all attacked Ichigo. Ichigo dodged them with ease. They continued attacking. Ichigo continued dodging. This went on for an hour. They were all exhausted. Ichigo had suffered a few injuries. Orihime was healing the group. "You guys did quite a lot," Urahara commented.

"Easy for you to say," Ichigo said. "You weren't doing anything!"

XXX

Dragonix sat in the room. By his side were Sharky and Panthera. "Ichigo is training hard," Dragonix announces. "I know because I was there during training."

"What are we going to do now?" Panther asks. "Are we going to strike?"

"Let's destroy them!" Sharky said.

"No," Dragonix stopped. "Now isn't the time."

XXX

"In three days," Captain Commander declares. "In three days the war will begin. We must be ready in that time!"

"Yes sir!" All the captains agreed.

XXX

Captain Hitsugaya was in a cave. He was in bankai. He froze the whole cave. It took him a lot of energy. He was panting. Sweat soaked his clothing and covered his face. "Not…Not strong enough," He pants.

XXX

Kenpachi Zaraki was still training with his subordinates. "Hit me with all you got!" All of Squad 11 attacked Zaraki. Zaraki just frowned. "This is getting nowhere! You guys are not strong enough! I need to fight someone strong like Ichigo!"

XXX

Squad 4 had gathered an abundant amount of supplies. There were many bandages and ointments packed into portable bags. There were training their speed and agility through a course. "Why are we doing this again?" Isane asks.

"They are going to need to run to the field to heal the wounded," Captain Unohana reminds. "They need to be quick before the next attack occurs."

"R-Right," Isane agrees.

XXX

Dragonix placed his helmet on the table. "Damn the Soul Society," He cursed. He threw his fist onto the table. A crack appeared. "We have to deal with them _and _the Ravonian Empire!"

"Calm down," Panthera said.

Dragonix took a deep breath and sat back down. "I thought the Soul Society would know that they are way too weak to attempt to destroy us."

XXX

For the last 3 days, Ichigo and the Soul Society trained.


	4. Dragonix's Identity

Dragon Blade

Title: Dragon Blade  
Rating: T  
Anime: Bleach  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: Hollows have been killed. But they weren't being killed by Shinigami or Quincy. They have been killed by a group of Dragonians that form the Dragonian Empire. The Soul Society declares war on them.

**Chapter 4: Dragonix's Identity**

The 3 days passed. The Soul Society and Ichigo trained hard. Then the time came. They got into their positions and awaited the arrival of the Dragonian Empire. They appeared. There was only one red, Dragonix. "Attack!" Captain Commander declares.

The two sides engaged in combat. Ichigo was fighting Dragonix. Dragonix was only defending. He was even _trying _to destroy Ichigo. "Is this just a game to you!?" Ichigo demands. "Why aren't you fighting back?"

"This isn't a game, Ichigo," Dragonix answers. "It is the Soul Society's fault for declaring war. We were only protecting ourselves, just like the Quincies. We were aware of the consequences."

Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tenshou. Dragonix blocked the attack with his hand. But an interruption occurred. A man with messy black hair and dark eyes appeared. He wore dark armor. "Is this one of your men?" Ichigo asks.

"No," Dragonix answers. "He is my enemy, Raven."

Raven frowned. "Why won't you just kill them?" He asks Dragonix. "Or are you trying to make the fight last? You haven't even _tried _to kill him. What's with you, Dragonix?"

"Who I fight is none of your business!" Dragonix shouts.

"Did you just lose your cool?" Ichigo asks.

Dragonix didn't answer. He just charged at Raven. Raven smirked. He swiped his hand. Dragonix was blown back. Dragonix quickly got up. He summoned his sword. It had a dragon guard. The hilt was pure black. The blade was a shining silver-white. He charged at Raven. Raven clashed with his own sword. His sword was pure raven colored with a raven guard.

For the umpteenth time, the blades clashed. Raven used more force. Dragonix's blade cracked. The next clash, the blade broke. Raven then impaled Dragonix in the chest. Dragonix coughed up blood (it wasn't visible through his helmet). He then fell to the ground. Raven laughed as he left.

All battles with Dragonians and Shinigami had stopped when the fight began. Orihime was at Ichigo's side. "Go heal him," Ichigo said.

Orihime nodded and went to Dragonix. She began to heal him. Dragonix was brought to a room. His eyes fluttered open after Orihime finished healing him. He sat up with a wince. "Don't strain yourself," Orihime ordered. "You need rest."

"I don't need rest," Dragonix claims.

"You seemed familiar with my tactics," Ichigo said. "How do you know my strategies?"

"I am the Last Quincy so I would know Shinigami's tactics," Dragonix answers.

"You do know there is this other Quincy residing in Karakura named Uryu Ishida?" Ichigo says. "So you aren't the Last Quincy. You both call yourselves that."

"No," Dragonix said. "I _am _the Last Quincy."

"Do you want me to repeat myself?" Ichigo asks. "You aren't the last of the Quincies! There is a second Quincy named Uryu Ishida!"

"You really are stupid, Kurosaki," Dragonix states. "I repeat: I am _the _Last Quincy!"

"Does that mean that you are Uryu?" Orihime asks.

"Finally someone catches on," Dragonix said. He took off his helmet. His hair was raven and his eyes were blue. He wasn't wearing his glasses though. "How long does it take to figure out that I _am _the _Last_ Quincy?"

"So the Quincy is the leader of this so called Dragonian Empire?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi asks, entering the room with the others.

"Don't try dissecting my friends!" Uryu warns. "I ordered everyone to hold back their strength. We can destroy you very easily."

Uryu places his helmet back on. "Oh and Captain Commander Yamamoto," Dragonix says. "Let's declare that this war is over. My empire has other people to deal with."

"Agreed," The Captain Commander agrees. "We should stop this bloodshed."

"There was no bloodshed," Dragonix reminds. "Except if you count me getting stabbed through the chest," He then disappears without a trace of him being there left behind except bloody bandages.


	5. Broken Blade

Dragon Blade

Title: Dragon Blade  
Rating: T  
Anime: Bleach  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: Hollows have been killed. But they weren't being killed by Shinigami or Quincy. They have been killed by a group of Dragonians that form the Dragonian Empire. The Soul Society declares war on them.  
**NOTE: Uryu doesn't wear his glasses anymore.**

**Chapter 5: Broken Blade**

There was a knock at the door. Uryu got up and opened the door. It was Ichigo and Rukia. "We wanted to see how you were doing," Rukia said.

Uryu led them to his living room. They sat at the couch. Uryu's broken sword was on the table. "How are you doing, Uryu?" Ichigo asks. "It's been a week since you fought with Raven,"

"And lost," Uryu reminds. "I was a fool. I could never beat Raven." He pointed to his blade. "And the cost was not my life. It was Ryu."

"Then we'll defeat Raven," Ichigo says.

Uryu slammed his fist on his table. "Don't you get it!?" He shouts. "Raven is over your league! I'm more powerful than you and he defeated me! I barely survived!" He calmed down and looked away from the group. "Don't make the same mistake I did. I fought recklessly. I was stupid. Ryu was the only reason I didn't die immediately from Raven."

"Can't you fix your sword?" Rukia asks.

"A Dragonian's sword is like a Shinigami's Zanpakuto." Uryu stated. "The others' swords were easily crafted. But the swords that Sougetsu, Teppa, and I wield were specially made. But now that all three of the swords are destroyed, there is no way for the Ravonian Empire to be stopped!"

"Can't you just get another sword?" Ichigo asks in an annoyed tone. "Well don't you have any of those Dragonian books?"

Uryu took a book from a nearby shelf. He placed it on the table. It had a red velvet book cover. Words were written onto it, but in symbols. The words were written in a bold black ink. "Dragonia, Land of Dragons," Uryu translated. He flipped through pages and stopped at one. "The King of Dragonia crafted a legendary sword known as Ryu. Ryu was sealed away and whoever drew it from its sheath will be the heir. Alongside it were 2 swords of land and waters. They are known as Deep Sea and Boulders. There was an additional 3 created and sealed away in Fang Gue (A/N: Pronounced Fang Goo-wuh-eh). These 3 are known as the Elemental Trio. They are Hi, Mizu, and Tsuchi. These 3 blades would help out the wielders of Ryu, Deep Sea, and Boulders."

"Then let's go to Fan Go!" Ichigo declares.

"It's Fang Gue," Uryu corrected. He clicks his Dragonizer. "Sougetsu, Teppa, we are going to Fang Gue. Come to my apartment."

Within minutes, Sougetsu and Teppa appeared. This surprised Ichigo and Rukia. The 3 Dragonians smirked. "Sougetsu is Sharky and Teppa is Panthera." Uryu says.

Uryu goes to his room with the others following. He slides a wall panel, revealing 3 locks. The first one was a number code pad. Uryu typed in his birthday, 1106 (November 6). The first lock became unlocked. The second lock was a hand scan. He scanned his left hand and it became unlocked. The last lock was the slide of a card. Uryu opened the secret compartment in his Dragonizer. He took out a card that had pictures of flames and slid it. The last lock unlocked and a door opened.

The room shocked everyone. There were high tech computers on the walls and desks. There was one big screen. There were beakers and test tubes. There were metal tables. A shelf was full of guns and other armories. On one table was the helmet that Uryu wore as Dragonix. Uryu clicked his Dragonizer and he gained a suit. He placed the helmet on his head.

Sougetsu and Teppa had also clicked their Dragonizers but they had also gained a helmet, unlike Dragonix. "How come we never heard of this place?" Sharky asks. "Teppa did you know about this place?"

"Yeah," Panthera answers. "I've known about it for a long time. Why?"

"Uryu, why didn't you tell me about this place?" Sharky asks.

"You always break my stuff," Dragonix answers. He went to a jar filled with lozenges. They were pale-orange in color and small. Dragonix popped a few into his mouth (he moved the helmet). "These are Drago Bites. You want some?"

Rukia, Ichigo, and the 2 other Dragonians shrugged. They each took a piece and popped it into their mouths. They then spit it out. "My mouth is on fire!"

Dragonix handed each of them a cup of cold milk. He was laughing. "I can handle them. They make lots of things taste good, even Orihime's cooking."

"I think I know the reason why they are called Drago Bites," Ichigo said, coughing a wisp of smoke.

"They are so spicy they can make you breathe fire," Rukia finished Ichigo's sentence.

Dragonix printed out a map and they packed up to go to Fang Gue.


	6. Journey to Fang Gue (Interrupted)

Dragon Blade

Title: Dragon Blade  
Rating: T  
Anime: Bleach  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: Hollows have been killed. But they weren't being killed by Shinigami or Quincy. They have been killed by a group of Dragonians that form the Dragonian Empire. The Soul Society declares war on them.

**Chapter 6: Journey to Fang Gue (Interrupted)**

"How are we going to get to Fan Go?" Ichigo asks.

"Ichigo you moron!" Rukia hit Ichigo's shoulder. "It is Fun Goo!"

"No it is Fing Gone," Ichigo argues.

"No it is Fang Guano," Rukia said.

"You are both wrong," Dragonix sighed.

"So it isn't Fan Go?" Ichigo asks.

"Or Fun Goo?" Rukia adds.

"I know—it is Fi Gang!" Sharky says.

Teppa smacked her brother on the head. "You are wrong too!" She said. "It is Fing Gone Way!"

Dragonix sighed once more. "You are all wrong. It is Fang Gue. It is pronounced Fuh-ang Goo-wuh-eh."

"So how are we going to get to Fang Gue?" Ichigo asks, finally getting the name correct.

"We go to Mirasu Island," Dragonix answers. "Then travel by horseback."

"Mirasu Island?" Ichigo queried. "Where is that?"

"It is located in Dragonia," Dragonix answers.

Dragonix opens a portal and the group enters. They were at the Dragonian Palace. Ichigo and Rukia gasped in awe. The 3 Dragonians lead the 2 outside. There were stables. Sharky, Panthera, Ichigo, and Rukia all received horses. Their horses had a pure white coat. Dragonix's stallion had a pure black coat.

"Let's go!" Dragonix declared.

The horses sped off. Dragonix was used to the speed. However, the others couldn't handle it. They screamed to make the horses stopped. Dragonix reared his horse. The other horses stopped. The 4 others took deep breaths. "I guess we'll go slower," Dragonix sighed.

"How can you handle the speed?" Sharky exclaims. "They are like 100 MPH!"

"Actually they can run up to 300 MPH," Dragonix corrects. "You were at 150 MPH."

The horses went to a trot. It was really slow but nobody was screaming. Dragonix then takes out his broken blade again. "Come on," Ichigo says. "You should get over that sword! You'll get a new one."

"How would you feel if you were replacing Zangetsu?" Panthera asks. "Uryu had Ryu ever since he was 7."

"Hey Uryu," Rukia asks. "How did you join Dragonia?"

"I don't like to talk about my past," Dragonix said. He had his stallion break into a gallop, leaving the group behind.

"It's a bad memory," Sharky said.

They caught up with Dragonix at a stream. The stream was full of clear, blue water. Dragonix was lying underneath a tree. His helmet was off to the side. He was staring at the stars. As the neared, they noticed he was quietly singing a song in the Dragonian Language. Dragonix stopped as they got nearer. "What was that song?" Panthera asks. "It sounded peaceful. I don't know those words to the Dragonian Language."

"It's nothing," Dragonix said.

Ichigo's stomach growled. "I guess we should set up camp then," Panthera says.

The group camped underneath the tree. They had set up tents. "What is there to eat?" Sharky asks.

Dragonix turned his head to the stream. He gets up and walks towards there. He gets onto his hands and knees and goes into a pouncing position. As he did so, his hair darkens to a grayish color and becomes messier. His teeth become slightly sharper but the same size. He grew claws. With a quick move, he got 5 fish out of the water with one swipe of his hand.

Dragonix then goes back to normal. The group skews their fish. "What about a fire?" Ichigo asks. "We can't eat raw fish. Well, maybe you guys can but not us."

Dragonix makes a circle of stones. He places his hand in the middle. "Eietsu na hrue." When he removed his hand, sparks appeared. Then a whole campfire started. They roasted their fish and happily ate them.

Sharky, Panthera, Rukia, and Ichigo all went to their tents. They fell asleep. Dragonix sat near the fire. A few hours later, they awoke. It was morning. But Dragonix was nowhere in sight, neither was his stallion. "Did that idiot ditch us?" Ichigo asks.

"He didn't," Panthera smirked.

"Then where is he?" Rukia asks.

"Right here!" Dragonix shouts from above.

Dragonix was on a dragon. It had dark black scales. As they neared the ground, the dragon turned into a horse. It was Dragonix's black stallion! "What is going on?" Ichigo asks.

"Kuro is a dragon-stallion." Dragonix explains. "He can transform to a dragon to take flight or a horse to crawl through smaller spaces and bring less suspicions."

The group then hears a bunch of growls. They were surrounded by demons. They were all identical. They had dark course fur. They had piercing yellow eyes. They were like bear-wolves. They had short legs but sharp claws. Their tails had spikes and were like a mace.

Dragonix reached for his sword but remembered it was broken. He was forced to rely on his strengths and skills. He and the others engaged in battle against the demons. After a most demons were killed, they heard a cry of pain. Dragonix recognized it at Panthera's voice. He turned. Panthera was sprawled across the ground. Her chest had been impaled and a puddle of crimson had begun to form.


	7. Berserk

Dragon Blade

Title: Dragon Blade  
Rating: T  
Anime: Bleach  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: Hollows have been killed. But they weren't killed by Shinigami or Quincy. They have been killed by the Dragonian Empire. The Soul Society declares war on them. But soon a new threat rises and they must put their differences aside.

**Chapter 7: Berserk**

Dragonix was angered when a demon tried to go after her. "Leave her alone!" He exhaled a flamethrower. The demons backed off as Dragonix kneeled beside Panthera. The demons were scared and ran off. "We need to get her to Orihime," Ichigo said.

Dragonix took out a disc-like object. He placed it on the ground. It stuck there. Dragonix then opened a portal and they ended up in Orihime's apartment. "Please help her!" Dragonix cried.

Orihime was quick into action and she summoned Ayame and Shun'o. They started to heal Panthera. Orihime then turned to Dragonix. "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Dragonix,"

"Yeah," Dragonix went along with the act.

After Panthera was healed, Dragonix and the others left the apartment. They went to Dragonix's apartment. Dragonix turned off the suit. "We should take a break," Uryu suggested. "We'll go back later. We also need to catch up with school."

The next day, Uryu, Teppa, Sougetsu, Ichigo, and Rukia returned to school. They were going on a field trip. Ryuken Ishida, Uryu's father, and Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father, were chaperones. The field trip was to a research lab. "We are currently creating demon radars," The guide, Edward Gaiden, informs. "So far we had no success. If we do get a chance to speak with Dragonix, we would ask him to lend us one of his demon radars."

"So you must highly idolize him," Sougetsu says. "But what do you think about Sharky and Panthera?"

"Panthera is also powerful," Edward answers. "She is also very smart. Sharky is a little on the dumb side. But he is powerful as Dragonix and Panthera."

"But I am more powerful," A voice said. The wall breaks down and Raven was standing there. "I will kill every single one of them." He then took Teppa hostage. "Nobody move or she dies!"

"Why don't you fight me instead?" Uryu suggests.

"I should go get the medical equipment ready," Ryuken says. "You're going to end up dying."

"And easily too," Raven adds.

"If you kill her," Uryu begins. He takes out a red energy orb. "I will destroy this."

"Give that to me!" Raven orders.

"Then come get it," Uryu taunts.

Uryu throws the orb up into the air. Raven lets go of Teppa and catches the orb. He then frowns. "This isn't the real thing."

"You really think I'd give it to you?" Uryu mocks. He clicks his Dragonizer and his suit appears. "I'd rather die."

"Then die it is," Raven declares.

Raven attempts to punch Dragonix. Dragonix dodges. He exhales a giant fireball which hits Raven straight in the back. He takes out his sword and prepares to strike Dragonix. "I'll kill you easily like I did with that stupid king!" Raven shouted.

Dragonix blocked the blade with his arm. A dark red, almost black, aura surrounded him. His eyes had become slitted. His teeth had become long fangs. His ears had become pointy. He grew wings and a tail. He grew claws. He roared. It was inhuman. There was no hint of Uryu in it. Raven pulled his blade away. He backed away in fear.

Dragonix summoned a pure black blade. It wasn't solid. It was made of aura. He disappeared and quickly reappeared behind Raven. He slashed Raven's back. "Gah!" Raven screamed. He stumbled forward. He glared at Dragonix. "You'll pay for that!" Raven charged at Dragonix. Dragonix roared. Raven was blown back.

"What is with him?" Rukia asks.

"Uryu has gone berserk," Teppa said fearfully.

"Berserk?" Ichigo queried.

"It's like when your inner Hollow takes over," Sougetsu compares. "But Uryu is much stronger. He'll attack anyone. He'll even attack Teppa and me. The only way to stop Uryu is to calm him down."

"Shouldn't we get out of here?" Mrs. Ochi asks.

Raven suffered many wounds. He gritted his teeth and fled. Dragonix turned to the group. He prepared to exhale a giant fireball. Sougetsu quickly summoned his suit. Sharky blasted water at Dragonix. "Dragons hate water," Sharky claims.

The water angered Dragonix. He charged at Sharky. Sharky dodged. He blasted more water at Dragonix, taking the attention off the class. Teppa took out a red flute and began to play. Dragonix turned back to normal. The sword and aura disappeared. The suit was destroyed. Uryu then regained his senses.

"Ryuken your son is a hot head!" Isshin joked.

Ryuken didn't answer. Orihime started to heal Uryu but Uryu declined the offer. "I don't need healing," He claims.

Uryu took out a dragon-head shaped object. He tossed it over to Edward. "There's your demon radar,"

"Uh thanks?" Edward thanked.

"Sougetsu, Teppa," Uryu said. "We're leaving."

"Eh?" Teppa complained. "But we still didn't finish the field trip! What about our homework?"

"Mrs. Ochi," Uryu states. "My report is going to be how much I hate Raven and how I'll kill him."

"My report will be on why I am better than Dragonix," Sougetsu says.

"My report will be why Uryu and Sougetsu don't get along," Teppa said. "And also it will be life in Dragonia."

"Okay," Mrs. Ochi said.

The 3 Dragonians turned on their suits. They then left to treat their injuries.


	8. Continuation of the Field Trip

Dragon Blade

Title: Dragon Blade  
Rating: T  
Anime: Bleach  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: Hollows have been killed. But they weren't killed by Shinigami or Quincy. They have been killed by the Dragonian Empire. The Soul Society declares war on them. But soon a new threat rises and they must put their differences aside.

**Chapter 8: Continuation of the Field Trip**

Mrs. Ochi's class continued the field trip. Sougetsu, Teppa, and Uryu had returned an hour later. "Here is what we think Dragonia looks like," Edward says. The screen showed a landscape. There were obsidian grounds and lava rivers.

"That's only the Dragon Daero of Dragonia," Uryu said. "There is much more areas like the Shark Daero or the Panther Daero. I didn't even explore all myself." (A/N: Daero is the Dragonic term for _area_ or _section_.)

"Let's take a break for lunch," Isshin suggests.

"Why don't we eat in the simulation room?" Edward suggests.

"We will get a chance to experience the terrain of Dragonia," Mrs. Ochi agrees.

XXX

"Wow!" Ichigo exclaimed. "This place is _huge_!"

"Hey Uryu," Keigo asks. "Is this the size of Dragonia?"

"The real place is bigger," Uryu shrugged.

"Let's go find a spot to eat near," Edward says.

XXX

They group settled near a big lava lake and some trees. "Wow," Tatsuki asks. "Is this real lava?"

"We harnessed it from a volcano," Edward explains. "Don't go too close now."

Everyone gathered in a circle and started to eat. "Uryu," Keigo asks. "How _did _you get your powers?"

"Born with it," Uryu answers. "Reincarnate of the first Dragon King."

Uryu formed flamed in the palm of his hand. The flames disappeared and a book was there. They were written in symbols. "What are you reading?" Mrs. Ochi asks.

"Dragonian History," Uryu answered.

"Uryu where's your lunch?" Rukia asks. "Don't you need to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry," Uryu admits.

"What do you guys even eat?" Keigo asks.

Uryu was about to answer but stopped. "Someone's here,"

"I don't sense anything," Sougetsu says.

Uryu glanced left to right. His eyes widened. "Sougetsu get down!"

Sougetsu didn't react quickly enough. A man suddenly appeared and kicked him in the abdomen, causing him to be thrown back. Sougetsu was clutching his stomach as he stared at his assailant. His hair was messy and green. His eyes were dark grey. He had the Ravonian crest on his cheek. "What a weakling,"

"Who is that guy?" Ichigo asks.

Uryu didn't summon his suit. He was glaring at the one that harmed his friend. Uryu instead went into Dragonic Mode. His hair was tinted red and messier. His eyes were red, though not slitted. His teeth were sharper. His nails were now claws. He grew wings and a trident tail. His skin was also redder. "If you want to fight someone," Dragonix said. "Fight me,"

"Now this will be a fight," The assailant smirks.

"This isn't going to be a fight," Dragonix corrected. "I'll finish this in a second. The only one that can beat Sougetsu is me and Teppa." Dragonix turned to Teppa who had brought Sougetsu to the group. "Teppa, place a protective spell over you guys."

"You're not thinking…" Teppa's eyes widened in realization. "Uryu you could kill yourself!"

"I can't fight well without my sword," Dragonix says calmly. "And this guy is powerful. He is Raven's second in command, Zaiga."

Teppa had a worried look as she placed the spell. She made it extra powerful.

XXX

"What's he planning on doing?" Isshin asks.

"He's planning on releasing the spell that withholds his _true _strength," Sougetsu also had a worried look.

"His true strength?" Ryuken asks.

"The Berserk Mode earlier wasn't his full strength," Teppa adds. "All of the Dragonians that go to other worlds have a spell. The spell withholds our true strength to not destroy the other worlds. Uryu's was made to hold more of his strength. Now, he's going to release that spell."

"That's good, right?" Ichigo asks.

"No," Teppa corrected. "It's _very _bad. He might kill himself from overexertion. He might also kill us."


End file.
